Strawberry Flavored Shinigami
by FireStyleTerrell
Summary: Its been a year since Ichigo and co. won the war against Aizen and now they're enjoying the moment of peace. That is until a new enemy comes after Ichigo... women. Pairing Ichi x Nel x Ruki x Ori x Yoru Its obviously rated M duh. Please Review.
1. Ichigo's New Roomate

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

Ichigo and his friends won the war against Sousuke Aizen and now they're having their moment of peace. But Ichigo has a new enemy after him……. Women.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Ichigo's New Roommate**

"So are you really gonna be staying here in Karakura town Nel-chan?" Asked the well endowed orange haired teen.

"Yep since there is nothing left for me in Hueco Mundo I decided to come here." Responded the green haired women with a sad smile.

"But what will you do here the Soul Society isn't gonna like the idea of an espada living here." The dark skinned golden eyed goddess pointed out while sipping her milkshake.

"Don't worry Yoruichi-san I got that covered already." Nel told her with a big childlike grin.

"How bout your living arrangements?" A small dark haired girl asked her.

"That's easy Rukia-chan I'm gonna go stay with Ichi-kun!" Nel Said beaming with extreme happiness.

Everything got quiet around the table of four women as one made her bold statement. Orihime nervously twiddled her finger, Rukia stared at her like she was insane, and Yoruichi donned a perverted smile.

"Um… Nel-chan… does Kurosaki-kun know you're going to be staying with him?" Orihime asked still twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm I don't think so… actually he doesn't even know I'm here yet hahaha." Nel said as she laughed at the looks on her friends' faces.

"I love it hahaha… you know what we should go shopping a girl has to have clothes you know." Yoruichi said rising from her seat and walking towards the exit.

"Are you guys coming or not sheesh!" Yoruichi yelled back as she reached the door.

"Oh yea I'm coming what about you two?" Nel asked the two girls who were still sitting there shocked.

"I… I guess I'll go so I can help you pick out your clothes." Orihime said as rose from her seat with smile.

"I'll go as well kami knows this is gonna end up a mess anyway…. Wait a minute but I'm living with Ichigo!" Rukia shouted when it finally donned on her. But the other girls were too busy discussing what would look good on Nel.

~ Kurosaki Residence ~

Ichigo felt a very cold chill run down his spine which made him stop what he was doing.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked his friend.

"Naw I just got a weird feeling that's all let's continue. I summon my Dark Magician Girl in defense mode then place two face down cards and end my turn. _I'll win this time Chad just you wait hehe."_ Thought the orange haired duelist.

"This is pointless can't we do something else besides play this?" Uryu asked while pushing his glasses up.

"NO NOW SHUT THE HELL UP, QUIT WHINING, AND PLAY YOUR TURN!!!" Ichigo yelled at the Quincy.

"Fine I'll sacrifice my three monsters to summon my Obelisk the Tormentor!" Uryu said with an evil glint in his eye.

"_Motherfucker! When the hell did he get something like that!?"_ Ichigo thought while Uryu finished his turn.

"My turn I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Chad roared and Ichigo started to sweat.

"_This some bullshit where the hell did they get these cards from… oh shit I'm gonna lose again I hate this damn game." _Ichigo thought as Chad destroyed his Dark Magician Girl.

~ Back With the Girls ~

Orihime was watching her three companions grab clothes that would look great on Nel. Then a sad smile crept across her lips as she watched Nel try on her first outfit.

"_They all have a strong bond with Kurosaki-kun, Yoruichi-san is his teacher so I'm sure she has a special place in his heart, Rukia probably has the strongest bond with him… they've been through so much together, and then there's Nel-chan. Even she has a strong bond forming with Kurosaki-kun, and now along with Rukia she'll be living with him. But I… I've caused him the most pain in the world because I went to Hueco Mundo." Orihime thought sadly._

_Flashback:_

_Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen looked around at all the fallen espada. They and Aizen were the only ones left but sometime ago when Ichigo appeared and began to decimate their remaining forces Aizen disappeared. _

"_He left us he could save himself *sighs* how troublesome. Oh well we can't go out without a fight now can we?" Gin asked his partner as they watched Ichigo make his way towards them._

_Ichigo pulled his hollow mask over face and flash stepped toward them. Before he could swing Zangetsu he heard Aizen's voice._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki…" Aizen called from his place high in the air._

_Ichigo looked up at him and his widened at what he saw along with his friends'. There in Aizen's grip was a battered and bloody Karin. _

"_K… KARIN!!!" Ichigo shouted his hollow mask broke away as did his concentration._

_Gin had taken that chance to shoot Shinsou through his chest._

"_You have five seconds to surrender or I kill your dear little sister." Aizen said with the coldest grin. That's Karin opened her eyes and saw her brother's wide eyes staring up at them._

"_Ichigo don't surrender to him!" Karin shouted as tears began to brim at the edge of her eyes._

_5..._

"_Karin I have you're my sister I can't just…" Ichigo was torn between the world and his sister._

_4..._

"_How could stoop so low Aizen!?" Toshiro mumbled despite what he said he'd grown quite fond of Karin._

_3..._

"_Karin-chan…" Orihime said with tears sliding down her cheeks._

_2..._

"_ALRIGHT!!! I surrender." Ichigo said holding back his tears and dropping Zangetsu._

"_ICHIGO NO!! I don't wanna be the cause of all the innocent lives he'll take… please don't give for me." Karin told her brother tears rolling down her face._

_1..._

_Ichigo watch as Aizen stabbed his zanpaktou through her chest he then twisted the blade and let her fall to the ground. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and went to catch Karin he was just two steps away from her when Aizen fired a kido blast a set young girl ablaze. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_Ichi… I… love… you." Karin strained out with last of her life._

_Flashback End:_

Tears were now cascading down Orihime's face as she remember what happened to her friend. She didn't even notice the other girls come up to her asking her what's wrong.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted finally getting the her attention.

"Oh huh… what is it Rukia?" Orihime asked ignore the weird stares they gave her.

"Is something wrong you were just staring off into space crying." Rukia told her.

"No no I'm fine really… but I'm kinda tired if its ok with you guys I'm gonna head home." Orihime said wiping away her tears.

"Yea sure… but are you sure you're alright?" Rukia asked her one more time.

"Yea I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow at school." Orihime her and ran outta the store.

"She'll be fine just give her sometime… now lets buy these clothes and head to Ichigo's place.

~ Back At the Kurosaki Residence ~

Ichigo lost the duel against Chad and Uryu and after a quick lunch they went home. He now staring at a picture of him and Karin they took when they were young.

"Karin…" He whispered

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on the door.

"Yea who is it." he asked not looking away from his picture.

"Ichigo you have some visitors." Yuzu told him from the other side of the door.

"Then send them in jeez." He said crossing his arms.

He heard the door open and close then turned to see Nel, Rukia, and Yoruichi standing there. He looked on as Yoruichi sat on his bed crossing her legs, Rukia hopped up into her room/closet, and Nel on his lap.

"Um… what the hell?" Ichigo asked staring at the green haired women on his lap.

"So Ichi-kun its been a while now how ya been?" Nel asked the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo eyed all three women suspiciously as they all seemed to be focusing in on him.

"I've been terrible Uryu and Chad keep beating me in duels." Ichigo said eyeing Yoruichi and her perverted smile. "Okay what's going on here, why are three here, why is Nel here and not Hueco Mundo, and the HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!!?" The young man yelled jumping up and pointing at Yoruichi.

Nel fell backwards on her ass with a thud and Yoruichi burst out laughing while Rukia let out a chuckle.

"Basically Nel left Hueco Mundo and came here so she needs a place to stay." Rukia explained letting the info sink into his head.

"Oh… hell… NO!!" Ichigo roared. Before he could protest anymore he was met by three sets of fake tears and googly eyes.

"What the… stop that… she… she… she can stay." He said surrendering.

Three yays filled his room and they began to unpack Nel's things.

"*sighs* Did ya hear that old man we got another occupant of the house." Ichigo said out loud knowing his father was listening on the other side of the door.

After getting Nel situated Yoruichi said her goodbyes and went on her way back to Kisuke's. Nel back came from the shower with a light green nightie that hugged her curves perfectly and Kon on her shoulder. Ichigo sat up to say something but stopped when he saw what she had on.

"Are… you seriously wearing that to bed?" Ichigo said blushing.

"Uh-huh Yoruichi said it would be comfortable and she was right. You don't think its looks good…?" She asked with a pout.

"Uh didn't say that… hey wait why is Kon with you?" Ichigo asked glaring at the stuffed toy.

"Oh him he want take a shower with me so I let him. You know he was really dirty." Nel said as Ichigo stared at her like she was insane.

"That's it I'm going to bed hit the light will ya." He said turning over towards the wall.

The light went out and he closed his eyes only to shoot open two seconds later. Nel crawled into the bed and snuggled into his back with Kon nestled in between them.

"_*sighs* This is heaven." _Kon thought and drifted into a blissful slumber.

"What the hell are you--" Ichigo was silenced by Nel shushing him.

"Relax Ichi-kun and get some rest." With that Nel snaked her arm around his waist and nodded off.

"_Motherfucker… this some bullshit."_ Ichigo nodded off into dreamland as well with a cherry red blush of his face.

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too horrible. I'll be updating my other story The Orange Whirlwind soon so watch for that. *sniff* A moment of silence for Karin. The next chapter will be about Orihime and Ichigo. See ya soon (^_^)


	2. Orihime's Resolve

**Strawberry Flavored Shinigami**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Orihime's Resolve

~ The Next Morning ~

Ichigo was awakened by the sound of someone whimpering behind him. He slowly opened his eyes giving a second or two to fully wake up before he sat up, and looked down to see Kon's worried face.

"Something is wrong with her Ichigo…" Said the stuffed toy.

Nel was shaking violently while tears cascaded down he face. "Pesche… Dondochakka…" Nel whimpered out in her sleep. Rukia opened her closet door wondering what all the noise was about. Her answer came when she noticed Nel's condition.

"What's wrong with her?" The tiny Shinigami asked.

Suddenly Nel's eyes shot open and she sat up screaming. Everyone's eyes were wide and their ears were covered at the sudden outburst. After she regained her composure she looked around and saw six wide eyes staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Kon asked the former Espada.

"Why were you calling for Pesche and Dondochakka?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression.

Nel kept quiet but her tears remained flowing from her eyes.

"Nel you have to tell us what wrong so we can help you" Rukia told her.

"It… It started after the war with Aizen-teme… Pesche and Dondochakka were trying to get me to regain my adult form along with my memories. That's when this strange Arrancar appeared… he just stood there with this enormous killing intent. Dondochakka started questioning him asking why he was here and what did he want. But he didn't answer instead he began to slowly walk closer to us… he drew his zanpaktou and finally he spoke. He told us he needed to get stronger really fast and to do so he needed to kill as many hollows as possible…" Nel explained sadly.

"Then he killed Dondochakka and Pesche didn't he?" Ichigo speculated while gripping the sheets.

Nel nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "But he didn't stop there… he turned and looked at me with this crazed grin… and began to devour their lifeless bodies!" Nel said and she broke out in sobs

Rukia sat on the bed then put her arm around the heart broken woman and pulled her into a comforting hug. Even Kon gave her a rare non perverted hug for comfort.

"*sniff* The good thing is because of the bastards actions I was able to regain my original form, thus how I avenged Pesche and Dondochakka. I just wish they were here to see what they tried to achieve for so long." Nel said with a sad smile.

Ichigo was known for his dislike of seeing his friends hurt, but that didn't keep the others from being shocked when he joined the group hug to comfort Nel.

"I know we aren't as close to you like Pesche and Dondochakka, but we'll make sure you're never along again." He said with a grin that sent both girls into mushy land.

~ After Breakfast ~

"See ya after school Nel." Rukia said leaving for school with Ichigo.

After Nel made sure they were gone she headed up to the room the three currently shared. She reached into a bag and pulled out a school uniform similar to Rukia's.

"Nee-chan are you going to school to?" Kon asked as he watched her dress for school.

"Yep I wanted to surprise them so I waited till they left before I headed out. Hey Kon-kun do you wanna come with?" Nel asked turning to see stars in the stuffed toy's eyes.

"Can I really!?" Kon asked.

"Uh-huh I don't see why not oh but you can't talk while I'm in class kay." She said with a wink.

"YEA LETS GO NEE-CHAN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE." Kon yelled jumping into her book bag.

~ At School ~

"_This is it… this is the day I talk to Kurosaki-kun about what to Karin-chan." _Thought a focused Orihime.

Since they had returned from Hueco Mundo neither had spoken to the other and it unnerved the young teen to no end. She at least wanted to apologize to Ichigo about what happened and today was the day she would. She nervously walked over to were Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were discussing future duel plans.

"Um… Kurosaki-kun… can… we--" Orihime was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I finally found you… Ichi-kun." Said a smiling Nel.

All four looked dumbfounded as Nel stood there in her school uniform. Nel frowned as she sat in Ichigo's lap.

"What's wrong Ichi-kun aren't you happy to see me?" Nel mock pouted as the rest of the class watched the two with interest.

"*sighs* There goes another pretty girl falling for Ichigo." Mizuiro sighed while he watched Keigo walk towards the orange and green haired pair.

"Ichi… go… now who is this why haven't you introduced me to her before?" Keigo asked seething in anger.

Nel stood from Ichigo's lap and held her hand out for Keigo to shake. "Hiya I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can just call me Nel." She said with a grin. Keigo and Nel began to converse about the various things about Ichigo that the other didn't know. She of course kept his soul reaper identity secret.

"_Nel and Kurosaki-kun sure have gotten close I wonder what happened between them last night?"_ Orihime was brought out of her thoughts from the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"So what is that you wanted to ask me Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

"Oh um… I was wondering if we--" Orihime was interrupted again by another person calling Ichigo. They both looked toward Rukia to see her holding up her spirit phone.

"Shit Orihime can we finish this later we got a you know 'problem'." Ichigo said running toward the door followed by Rukia.

The ones that could watched as Rukia and Ichigo worked together to take down the two hollows that tried to attack Karakura High School.

"_They once again proved how great a team they are , but its only natural they'd work well together. They've been fighting together since the beginning." _Orihime thought sadly and suddenly she didn't have the same enthusiasm she had earlier.

~ After School ~

Orihime decided she would try once more to talk to Ichigo while they walked home.

"Crazy day huh?" Ichigo asked looking forward.

"Uh yea… it was hahaha." Orihime said laughing nervously.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about?" Asked the orange haired soul reaper.

"Well… I was wondering if we--" And for the third time today Orihime was cut off.

"Ichigo I need to see you NOW! Oh Orihime you don't mind do you?" Yoruichi asked.

"No no go ahead I'll talk to you tomorrow kay Kurosaki-kun."

"Yea sure thing Orihime." He flashed her a smile then shunpo'd off with his teacher.

"Well at least he's talking to me *sighs* everyone has a close relationship with Kurosaki-kun but me." Orihime said to herself. Then an idea popped into her head she would get close to Ichigo by going to one person who knows all about his secret ventures.

~ At Urahara's Shop ~

"Hello Urahara-san are you in!?" Orihime called out.

"Ah Miss Orihime what can I do for today?" Kisuke Urahara asked from behind his trade mark fan.

"I was wondering can you tell me about Kurosaki-kun and his secret training sessions?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Why would you wanna know that?" Urahara asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well I… kinda wanna understand Kurosaki-kun a little better so that I to may form a strong bond with him as well." She said looking up with a hopeful smile.

"Oh well guess it can't be helped follow me I'll make us some tea." Kisuke beckoned heading to the kitchen.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

"_Kurosaki-kun has been through but I won't stop now this is my chance to get closer to him."_ Orihime thought steeling her resolve once more.

"So Miss Orihime now that you know what you wanted to know I take it you'll be heading home now hmm…" Urahara said before sipping his tea.

"Actually I decided I wanted to do some training." She said.

"Oh and what are you looking to do?" Kisuke asked before sipping some more tea.

"I… wanna do the training… that Kurosaki-kun did to get his soul reaper power back after his first encounter with Byakuya-san." She said seriously.

Urahara on the other hand choked on his tea when he heard this. Do to his coughing fits his hat fell to the floor and Orihime could see the shocked looked in eyes. Hers however held there seriousness, and it was time she took matters into her own hands.

________________________________________________________________________

There you have it folks. Thing are about to get a little crazy to say the least, and the next chapter will be a little Orihime x Ichigo and a little Rukia x Ichigo. The more reviews I get the better the chapters will turn out I mean who wants to give it there all when you're not sure if anyone appreciates it. Helpful criticism is welcome but I warn you if wanna flame then imma heat yo ass back. Cheers (^_^)


	3. New Feelings and New Attitude

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"**Speech"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: *sighs* I think the previous chapter cover this I don't own bleach.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings and New Attitudes**

Ichigo laid on his bed staring at his ceiling Nel and Rukia asleep on each side of him. He thought back to when Nel had convinced Rukia to sleep with them a week ago. To say she was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She slept so close to the wall she could become part of it. The substitute soul reaper could tell having Nel around had Rukia loosening up a lot. Now she slept cuddled under Ichigo just like Nel did, and even Kon changed a bit he was still a perv but only with Nel. Ichigo still didn't know why she let him maybe she just likes the attention he didn't know.

But the real reason he was awake was because of Orihime. It had been three weeks since they talked on the way home that day, and the next day when he wanted to continue the talk she didn't come to school. Then a week passed, then a two weeks, and now its been three weeks but still no Orihime. He also notice Yoruichi hadn't been around since then as well but that was common for her. He just hoped something didn't happen to her again he didn't wanna go through another lost like Karin. 

The young man thought back to the girls currently sleeping next to him. He was kinda getting use to sleeping with them he actually looked forward to being with them after school. Maybe asking one of them out wouldn't be so bad thinking about Tatsuki's suggestion. He sighed quietly as he closed his eyes and began drift into the slumbering world.

**~ Urahara Shop ~ **

Kisuke stared at the visage in front of him its white hollow mask had two red featherlike markings on each cheek, one above each eye, and two thin lines starting from the top of the mask that traveled down through the eyes to the bottom. Yellow and black eyes stared back before its mask broke away and returned to its previous human form.

"So what do you think? Does it all suit you like I think it does?" Kisuke asked.

The person he questioned just scowled at him before giving him a reply. "Go to hell… and yea it does suit me. You know if the soul society knew what you did they'd come after you." Said the person sheathing the sword they held or actually their zanpaktou. 

"He's not worried he's done worst than creating a zanpaktou and a replica of Ichigo's soul badge." Yoruichi said walking over to them.

"So since your training is done what do you plan to do now Orihime?" Kisuke asked sheathing Benihime. 

Said girl looked at him before smiling evilly. "Oh nothing just gonna cause a little trouble for a certain strawberry Shinigami." She said before walking away going to get ready for school tomorrow.

Yoruichi felt a cold chill as those words left her lips as did Kisuke they were just good at hiding it.

"Kisuke what the hell have you created?" The Goddess of flash asked her friend.

Kisuke face looked serious until his childish nature kicked. "I… don't what you're talking about hahaha! " Urahara laughed waving his fan at her.

**~ The Next Day ~**

Everyone was in the classroom waiting for school to start when she walked and sat at her desk. Nel's eyes widened as she went to greet her friend of at least she thought that was her friend. Nel stared at Orihime's attire said girl wore her shirt like Rangiku did when she came to the world of living, a replica of her hairclip was in each ear, her hair was done in a high ponytail, and her lips held a pink shine to them. She actually look quite pretty when she thought about it.

Everyone who knew Orihime jaws dropped when they saw her.

Before anyone could proceed with the questions and compliments the bell for school rang and everyone took their seats. As the teacher began her instructions Orihime let a dark smile grace her pink lips. _"Time for the show to began"_ she thought.

Right when their teacher was giving out the first assignment she was rudely interrupted by Orihime. 

"Hey Rukia you got your memory replacement thing on you don't you?" Orihime asked as she stood form her seat while reaching for her soul badge.

"Um… miss Inoue I'm trying to teach here." Her teacher pointed out.

"Tell someone who gives a damn kay." She told her teacher with a sickening sweet voice. "Well Rukia do you?" She asked again.

"Um… yea but why--" Orihime cut her off before she finish.

"Good I'd get it ready if I were you." Orihime said and she pressed her soul badge against her chest and transformed into her soul form. 

You see when Urahara made her soul badge he made it so her real body would be contained inside it and not just lying around somewhere. So to her regular classmates Orihime had disappeared but to everyone else she was clear as day.

"What the…" Ichigo was confused as all hell right now.

"Kurosaki-kun you might wanna do the same unless you wanna get killed." Orihime told her friend as she held her zanpaktou.

"What are you talking about I'm not fighting you!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Is that so maybe after this you'll do what I suggested." Orihime said before her reiatsu exploded outward sending everyone backwards.

"What the hell is going on! Ichigo just do it even I can tell this isn't the Orihime we knew! Its probably a hollow pretending to be her!" Uryu shouted at his friend. His eyes widened when Orihime appeared in front of him smiling darkly.

"Sorry Quincy Boy but I am Orihime." She told him as she felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike indicating he transformed.

"There I transformed are you hap--" Ichigo was suddenly kicked out the window.

"ICHIGO!!! ORIHIME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!? Rukia yelled at the new Orihime.

"Hey onion head zip it." Orihime said and she jumped out the window.

"Was that a shunpo she did?" Chad asked looking at Uryu who was still a little shocked.

"I think it was…" Nel said as they watched Ichigo block Orihime sword strikes.

**~ Down With Orihime and Ichigo ~**

Orihime abruptly stopped her attacks and jumped back frowning at Ichigo.

"You're holding back…" She noticed.

"Of course why would I want to hurt you you're too important to me." Ichigo told her hoping to calm her down.

"Aww Kurosaki sweetie that's cute… but it won't stop me from kicking you ass. Reject, Koten Zanshun!" Orihime zanpaktou turned into a sword version of Tsubaki's attack. Ichigo could also see a faint orange glow around her then that when it hit him that was a release command.

"Orihime is that a…" He could only stare with his jaw dropped as did the rest of their friends.

"Yea its my zanpaktou pretty nifty don't you think hehehe." She laughed darkly. "But I guess this still won't make you go all out against me will it? You and everyone else still think I'm helpless I bet while I was gone you hoped nothing had happened to me again didn't you?" The girl questioned him. 

Ichigo's thoughts from last night ran through his mind and guilt crossed his face as he looked down. Orihime looked down while her bangs shadowed her eyes and a sad smile crossed her lips. 

"That's what I thought… just so you know after I beat you I don't want you to hate me… BANKAI!!!" With that her spirit energy swirl around her while her friends watched with wide eyes.

"Did… she say… BANKAI!!" Ichigo yelled.

Everyone else was in complete shock at their friend's transformation. The smoke cleared and Orihime stood in an outfit similar to Ichigo's Bankai one. The differences were small but noticeable the bottom of her haori wasn't tattered like his was, a long split ran up the back to her ass, her haori was also white unlike Ichigo's, instead of hakama pants she wore skin tight white leather pants, white heeled boots adorned her feet, the splits in the front were the same as Ichigo's though, since she wasn't wearing anything under her haori you could see the belly ring replica of her hairclip, and finally like her soul badge her Shun Shun Rikka was embroidered on the back of the haori.

"Koten Zanshun Kiria." Orihime whispered staring Ichigo in the eye as he activated his Bankai. "You're still holding back you bastard!" Orihime shouted.

"What else do you want me to do!? I think Bankai is considered not holding back…" Ichigo yelled back until he remember the last of his powers. "Hell no Orihime I'm not using that against you." Ichigo said seriously.

Back in the class room Rukia eyes were wide as plates. "She wants him to use his hollow mask on her." She said and everyone jerked their heads in her direction. 

"But why?…" Nel asked sadly.

"I don't like this…" Uryu said looking back to the fight.

"Well maybe you just need a little encouragement Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said while she slowly pulled her hand over her face as her hollow mask formed with each passing second. 

Everyone's eyes widen, Orihime laughed under her mask, and blood spilled from the shallow cut on Ichigo's arm. He looked up the sword that was slim like Zangetsu, but it was orange, almost see through, and no chain at the end.

"**Still don't wanna fight me at full power Kurosaki-kun?" **Orihime asked him the hollow edge in her voice sent shivers down his body. She smiled when he pulled his mask over his face and swung Zangetsu full force. 

Having trained relentlessly with Kisuke and Yoruichi she blocked the swing with ease, and countered with an attack none of them seen her do before. It was like her attack with Tsubaki except it was smaller more precise and she fired it from her finger. Ichigo winced at the hole in his shoulder before he released his own counter.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!!"** He yelled firing the red and black energy at her. 

Orihime simply held up her hand and blocked the powerful spirit energy attack with her Katen Kesshun. 

"**You won't beat me if you don't let go of your restraints Kurosaki-kun." **Orihime told him. 

Just as he was about to respond blood exploded from numerous cuts on his body and his mask shattered. He stared into Orihime's yellow and black eyes with his own wide ones as he fell to his knees. 

"**Hyaku Valkyrie no Sutoraiki." **She whispered watching him fall. 

Orihime used shunpo and disappeared from his field of vision. Then Ichigo heard the sound of swords meeting behind him and he turned to see Nel in her Espada outfit blocking a possible death blow.

"Allow me to show you what a true hollow is capable of… bitch." Nel said with a cold glare.

________________________________________________________________________

Whooo can you say catfight ay its bout to get dirty ya'll. I'm really looking forward to ya reviews on this chapter cuz I know a lot of people gonna be WTF! Yo I'll see ya soon yo Cheers (^_^)

Hyaku Valkyrie no Sutoraiki = A hundred valkyrie strikes


	4. Nel vs Orihime

**Strawberry Flavored Shinigami**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts" **_

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Nel vs. Orihime**

"**Hmph… then show me."** Said the female vizard.

With their last exchange of words the girls began their sword dance of anger. Sonido vs. Shunpo, zanpaktou vs. Shun Shun Rikka, and the classic while clichéd good vs. evil. The rest of Karakura's protectors watched as crater after crater appeared on the ground and walls.

Orihime swung Kiria trying her best to decapitate Nel, but the former Espada blocked her strike with ease and fire a cero at the other girl's chest. At such a close Orihime took the full brunt of the cero blast and was shot at least five feet backwards. They all watched the smoke carefully for any sign of Orihime, and when it cleared they saw her standing with Katen Kesshun in front of her.

"**Like I told Kurosaki-kun… if you wanna stop me then you're gonna have to do more than those tiny spirit energy attacks." **Orihime said charging at Nel once more.

Nel ducked under the kick aimed at her head and countered with an uppercut to Orihime's chin. The vizard spun with the momentum from Nel's attack and kicked the green haired woman in the side. Next she followed up with her Hyaku Valkyrie no Sutoraiki, but Nel on the other hand dodged a good number of them. Nel winced at the cuts over body as she stood evading a sword strike while swinging her sword at the young girl's head.

Orihime jumped back from Nel's attack and shot her in the leg with her Tsubaki Needle Technique. The orange haired vizard narrowed her eyes at Nel as she came charging like the attack didn't faze her. Nel used her Sonido to create an afterimage to get behind Orihime and slash her across the back. Orihime growled, and with a turn she tried to cut Nel across her stomach.

Nel managed to jump back with only a small scratch on her abdomen. The two females stood taking deep breaths and staring each other down. Then an idea formed in Nel's mind she still had few tricks up her sleeve that could take Orihime down.

"So you say you're tired of those weak spirit energy attacks huh well I got one that'll rattle that empty head of yours. _I hope this works and if it does I'll be sure to thank him for teaching it to me later._ Now here's a technique a friend taught me before I left Hueco

Mundo!" Nel yelled out gathering energy in her palm.

"GRAN REY CERO!!!" Nel yelled firing the blue green cero at Orihime who eyes widened.

"_Oh shit…" _Ichigo thought to himself while he watched Orihime take the attack head on.

"_Now is my chance!" _Nel thought as she began to release Gamuza.

Both Ichigo and Nel's eyes widened when they saw Orihime still standing trying to catch her breath and a large crack in Katen Kesshun. Ichigo looked on in disbelief at Orihime's new powers to him she was a different person which she was of course. Then he heard something he hadn't heard since Hueco Mundo.

"LANZADOR VERDE!!!" Ichigo watched as Nel launched Gamuza full speed at Orihime.

"NO!!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime simply brought Katen Kesshun up to block the oncoming lance, but to her surprise it pierced right through and drove her into the school wall. Ichigo could see Orihime's wide eyes as her mask shattered and she coughed up huge amounts of blood.

Orihime listened to the crazed laughter in her head as her inner hollow became known.

"_**You want me to take over Orihime-sama?"**_Her hollow asked hoping she could get out for awhile.

"*pant pant* No… no… NO I WON'T LOSE TO HER I REFUSE TO BE WEAK ANY LONGER!!!" The young girl yelled out releasing all her reiatsu.

Her spirit pressure brought Rukia and the others to their knees while Ichigo and Nel watched in anticipation. Orihime's wounds began to heal thanks to Shun Shun Rikka, the orange glow from before intensified, six fairy like wings manifested themselves on her back, two smaller wings appeared on each side of her head, and her hollow mask reappeared across her face.

"**KOTEN ZANSHUN, VALKYRIE KIRIA!!!"** Orihime began to gather spirit energy in her sword, but when she did this Ichigo noticed that one of her wings dispersed.

"**TSUBAKI KIRIA NO KAZE!!!"** Orihime fired a much larger version of Tsubaki with a little wind energy added at Nel who for some reason couldn't move.

"_Shit…" _Was all Nel could think before the attack hit.

"We gotta help them!" Chad shouted but Rukia protested staring down at the smoke cloud.

"**HAAAAA!!!" **The smoke began to swirl along with Ichigo's spirit energy. The familiar blue glow around Ichigo turned red and black while his hollow mask form over his face.

"**Finally!" **Orihime shouted as she charged toward Ichigo who charged as well.

Uryu used his Hiyrenraku to retrieve the unconscious Nel when he laid her down he noticed a cut on his upper arm.

"_What the hell?"_ The young Quincy thought looking back at fight taking place down below.

"**TSUBAKI KIRIA NO MIZU!!!"** Ichigo batted the water based technique aside only to see three more Orihimes surrounding him.

"**TSUBAKI KIRIA NO HI!!!"**

"**TSUBAKI KIRIA NO KAMINARI!!!"**

"**TSUBAKI KIRIA NO TSUCHI!!!" **

All three attacks came fast but Ichigo was much faster and used the colliding of all three attacks to take out all the Orihime clones. When he struck them they faded away in orange particles. The soul reaper looked around carefully for the other vizard but she was no where to be found. He found her when he looked up she was standing on top of school with one wing left.

She gathered her remaining spirit energy in her sword, and when her last wing dispersed Kiria became enveloped with white light.

"**Valkyrie Sword no Hikari" **She jumped from the roof diving straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo gathered energy in Zangetsu and jumped toward her and they met with a bright explosion of white, red, and black. Inside the energy collision Orihime could feel Ichigo winning as he pushed her sword back.

"_**No… I won't lose to him…" **_With the last of her energy Orihime batted Zangetsu to the side and head butted Ichigo shattering both their masks.

**~ Back in the Classroom ~**

"Are they alive… its been five minutes and I haven't sensed anything yet." Uryu voiced while they watched the smoke dissipate.

Down in the giant crater they could see Ichigo laying unconscious with Orihime laying on top of him in the same state. Their friends let a heavy sigh out that they didn't know they were holding and they jumped down to help the two slumbering vizards. Because they were so enthralled in the battle they didn't know another set eyes had seen the whole thing from beginning to end.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _Tatsuki thought while the group down below headed for Ichigo's place.

**~ Orihime's Inner World ~**

"**You kicked some major ass today Orihime-sama!"** Her hollow yelled jumping around.

Orihime's inner hollow was a pale white child version of herself so to the outside world they would look like mother and daughter.

"But I didn't win it ending in a fucking draw." She growled out.

"**At least you didn't lose badly like you did against Kisuke-kun and Yoru-chan." **Her hollow told her.

"I guess so but…" Orihime looked to be in deep thought.

"**Still thinking about how you're gonna apologize after nearly killing them?" **Asked the younger girl while she sat in Orihime's lap.

"Hell no I was just testing by new abilities its not my fault they were to weak to fight without nearly getting killed. I just… I still wanna apologize to him about Karin because if I had this power back then maybe she wouldn't have died." Orihime explained.

"You're too overdramatic." Said a voice from behind the tree that they were sitting against.

"**Kiria!"** Her hollow yelled when the other woman stepped form behind the tree.

"Hey Ori how's it goin?" She asked the chibi Orihime.

Kiria had long white hair that reached her thighs, a bust smaller then Orihime's but still quite noticeable, piercing green eyes that would scare anyone, and she wore pink and white celestial armor.

"**Guess what Kiria Orihime-sama almost beat Kurosaki-kun today!" **Ori yelled excitedly.

"Did she now." Kiria said with a smile.

"Don't give me that sly smile of yours incase you forget you lost to since you were technically in the battle as well." Orihime said smirking as Kiria scowled at her mistress.

"Bite me." Kiria said looking away.

"Ori would you do the honors?" Orihime told the young girl.

"**HAIII!!!" **Ori went over and bit Kiria on the thigh bringing her out her thoughts.

"You little brat come back here!" Kiria began to chase Ori through the flower field that was Orihime's inner world.

**~ In the Real World ~**

Orihime snuggled into the warmth that she was enveloped in then the warmth brought her closer. She was relishing in the contentment she felt lying there with a sense of security.

Then something clicked she opened her eyes the same time Ichigo's did and they laid there staring at each other before Orihime spoke.

"Wow Kurosaki you're a perv." She said with a deadpanned look.

"You're in my damn bed!" Ichigo yelled back wincing as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Can you like not yell I kinda have a headache you know." She said quietly and laid her head back down oh his chest.

Ichigo began to blush when he noticed their attire or lack there of. Both were currently shirtless with bandages wrapped around their wounds.

"Yea well maybe you shouldn't head butt people then you wouldn't have a headache." Ichigo told her quietly trying to keep the perverted images from forming in his head.

"Kurosaki… I'm sorry about Karin-chan… if I had been stronger back then maybe she wouldn't have died." Orihime said looking at the red paint that now covered his walls.

"Its fine I was weak back then to… so don't worry about it anymore ok." Ichigo told her forgetting about the perverted thoughts for a minute.

Ichigo was caught off guard when he felt Orihime's lips against his, but he regained his composure and they were soon involved in a heated make out session.

"I knew you were a perv." Orihime said with a seductive smile.

"Yea yea…" Ichigo smiled and gently flipped her so that he was on top.

"Kurosaki… fuck me." She whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine.

________________________________________________________________________

Snap its bout to go down or shall we say he's bout to go down. Should Ichigo get him some cudi or shall he be interrupted like always. Looking forward to them review ya'll and a big thank you to my faithful reviewers you know who you are. Seeing as how Tsubaki was her main source of attacking I kinda stayed true in that aspect I hope I didn't go overboard with though. Cheers (^_^)

Lanzador Verde = Green Lance

Tsubaki Kiria no Kaze = Tsubaki Kiria of Wind

Tsubaki Kiria no Mizu = Tsubaki Kiria of Water

Tsubaki Kiria no Hi = Tsubaki Kiria of Fire

Tsubaki Kiria no Kaminari = Tsubaki Kiria of Lightning

Tsubaki Kiria no Tsuchi = Tsubaki Kiria of Earth

Valkyrie Sword no Hikari = Valkyrie Sword of Light


	5. Karakura Protection Squad

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"Speech"

"_Thoughts" _

"**Hollow Speech" **

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Karakura Protection Squad**

"Um… Orihime… maybe we shouldn't do this now… how about some other time?" He asked her hoping she would agree.

"**Funny… because I wasn't asking." **Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard the familiar hollow edge in her voice.

"What the hell!?" The young soul reaper was now on his back staring into Orihime's now yellow and black eyes.

"**Hi… its… nice to… finally… meet you." **She said in between kisses as she made her way down his chest.

"You're her inner hollow." He stated already know the answer.

"**Well aren't you smart… my name is Ori."** Ichigo's face had a very confused look upon it when she told him this.

"Wait you have a name? Do all inner hollows have a name?" He asked thinking about what his own inner hollow's name could be. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his pants hit him in the face. Then realization struck him when he felt Ori's slender hand stroking his member.

"**Hmm not bad for a 'little boy' I think you'll be able to satisfy Orihime-sama to her hearts content with this bad boy. But…." **Ichigo's red face turned blue as Ori gripped his member very tightly.

"**If you hurt Orihime-sama in anyway I will turn you into a 'little girl' you got it?" **Ichigo nodded quickly and he managed to squeak out a yes before she relinquished control back to her mistress.

Orihime opened her eyes to find her hand wrapped around Ichigo's dick and him trying to catch his breath.

"Wow just what did little Ori do to the big bad Ichigo?" She asked with mock sympathy.

That's when she notice the red hand print around his shaft. Orihime smiled then lowered her head and place a soft kiss on his tip. Now Ichigo was going into overdrive not even Nel or Yoruichi did this to him, and they were the most perverted girls he knew.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun I'll protect you from the mean old hollow." She said placing another kiss on his now throbbing member.

Just as she was about to engulf him they both felt their friends spirit energies enter the house.

"_Shit this isn't gonna end well for me!" _Ichigo thought.

"_Fuck those bimbos are back already *sighs* looks like we'll cut our fun short for today."_ Orihime thought.

"Hey where are my pants or at least my boxers." Ichigo desperately whispered.

"Who gives a flying shit just lay down and relax." Orihime told him then place a quick kiss on his cheek.

**~ Downstairs ~**

"Lets go see if those two trouble makers are woke yet." Yoruichi said with a heavy sigh.

Then the group nodded and started their trek up the stairs to Ichigo's room. When they opened the door they noticed a few things were off. One: The room was hot as hell, Two: Clothes were all across the floor, and Three: Orihime was cuddled up with Ichigo. Which was funny because when they left her last she was in Yuzu's room.

"What the hell?" Nel said staring in disbelief at the sight before her.

"You perverted bastard taking advantage of a injured girl is unforgivable!" Rukia yelled and she jumped to kick Ichigo in the head to wake him up.

Ichigo on the other hand started to sweat profusely because he knew what would come next. To his surprise though the pain never came, and he opened his eyes to see Orihime holding Rukia's foot. Then she threw the small girl backwards she then fell on Nel, and they both landed on the ground in a painful heap.

"You two are so rude can't you seeing people are trying to relax here." Orihime said with a frown.

"You bitch why are you in Ichi-kun's bed!?" Nel shouted.

"I would like to know that as well considering we left you in Yuzu's bed before we left." Rukia chimed in.

"And where are your clothes?" Yoruichi smiled perversely looking at the blushing Ichigo laying behind Orihime.

"_Yuzu's room?… Ori did you have anything to do with me being in Kurosaki's bed?" _Orihime asked her inner hollow.

All she got in return was a snicker then Ori busted out laughing.

"I had no control over how I got here but I do know that it is none on your business what we were doing. By the way Yoruichi how was the hollow hunt?" Orihime asked the goddess of flash while ignoring the other two.

"How did you know?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh please with as much spirit pressure and energy we were releasing it was like a dinner bell for the hollows." Orihime said laying back down and cuddling against Ichigo.

While they talked about the hollow situation Ichigo was pulled into his own inner world.

"**Heya King long time no see"** Ichigo turned to his inner hollow and Zangetsu standing there.

"You again… what do you want this time?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"**Oh don't get your panties in a bunch I'm not goin after your soul anymore. After watching how the girl with the big tits and her hollow coexist it got me thinking. Besides every time I try to take over your body and soul I succeed for like thirty seconds, then you make some big motivational speech and I'm back to being the damn horse."** His hollow told him.

"So what do you want then?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"**Hey I have a name and its Higo so stop calling me you."** Higo told the orange haired teen.

"We noticed that something is troubling you and wondered if we could assist you." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo thought about it for a minute then he decided what the hell lets give it a try.

"Well its about the girls… I like all them but not in that greedy kind a way. Each of them is… I don't know its like…. Argh this is to hard!" Ichigo yelled frustrated at his dilemma.

"Each of them holds a special place in your heart, but you don't know which one you want to have all of your heart. Does that sum it up?" Zangetsu asked with smirk.

"**Oh well that's easy just date all of them!"** Higo said laughing.

"Hell no that would make me the bad guy!" Ichigo shouted.

"**No dumb ass I mean sit them all down and tell them how you feel. Then wait for them to say they feel the same and ask them how would they feel about sharing you."** Higo explained to him.

"Maybe that could work hey thanks you know two should think about getting a job in therapy." Ichigo said with a big ass grin.

"**But ay King next time that Ori comes out why don't you let me out for while, so I can show her good time if you know what mean."** Higo said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I'll think about it Higo how's that?" Ichigo told him.

"**Hey as long as it ain't a no I'll take it now you better get back I think something's up."** Higo said then returned Ichigo to the real world.

~ Back in the Real World ~

Ichigo came to and saw Toshiro and Rangiku standing in the middle of his room.

"Hey Toshiro what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked sitting up on his elbows.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you and you, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Nel have been summoned to the soul society by Head Captain Yamamoto." The young captain stated while folding his arms.

"Alright let me get some clothes on then. I wonder what the old geezer could want now" Ichigo said silently.

**~ Soul Society: Captain's Meeting ~**

"Ichigo Kurosaki we are glad you came, and I can assure that this won't be a waste of your time. Now after a discussion with all the captains and lieutenants we have come to the conclusion, that it'll be good to have you and your friends as permanent allies. But as you know you are still among the living so joining us here in the soul society would be out of the question. Someone also suggested having you replace one of the missing captains, but again out of the question because of the previous issue. So I come to you with this proposal, how would like to have your own squad in the world of the living?"

Yamamoto asked the younger soul reaper.

Ichigo was shocked whenever the old geezer spoke with him it always ended with him being told what he can and can't do because of his substitute status. Now here he was offering him a chance to be in charge of his own squad. Ichigo smiled then gave his answer.

"Well that's all good old man but as you know I don't have a squad to start with. I only have the people who accompanied me." Before Ichigo could finish Yamamoto gave his solution.

"I am well aware that you can't have a squad with so little warriors that is why… I'm giving you a choice of any one from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to join you. You may choose up to three captains if that is your wish, and the rest holds no limit." Yamamoto said seriously.

Soi Fon then took this time to interrupt.

"Head Captain this is not what we discussed how can you even think about allowing this!?" Soi Fon shouted.

"Soi Fon you will do well to remember your place, and as for my decision Ichigo has proven he is stronger then most of you numerous times in the past. He infiltrated the soul society with two humans, a Quincy, and he lived to tell it. He has defeated our strongest captains, he defeated the Bount leader Kariya, saved the shininju and defeated the dark ones, and done much more while making you look like academy students. So I think he has earned his worth does anyone object to these achievements… then let us continue." Finished Yamamoto.

Everyone from Karakura was beyond shocked especially Ichigo, and if he were gonna do this he knew who would be choosing.

"Head Captain how bout we do it this way I choose three captains and they are allowed to bring up to two subordinates with them. That sound good to you?" Ichigo asked the elder.

"If that is your wish." Yamamoto told him.

"Then fist off I choose Kenpachi Zaraki." Ichigo said smiling.

"Oh Ichigo you shouldn't have." Kenpachi said sarcastically.

Kenpachi removed his captain haori then handed it to the Yamamoto and went to stand next to Ichigo.

"Next I choose Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo said and Toshiro did the same as Kenpachi.

"Finally I choose… Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya's face was priceless.

________________________________________________________________________

Dunn Dunn Dunn well here we are folks this is where I start getting creative. I want you the readers to think of a new enemy the gang will face and I'll pick one from among the choice and build up the next story arc from there. Sorry no fighting in this chapter but next chapter will be Ichigo and Nel. Cheers (^_^)


	6. Let the Dating Games Begin Pt1

**Strawberry Flavored Shinigami**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let the Dating Games Begin Pt.1!!!**

"I refuse not only do I have clan duties here… I generally don't like you." Byakuya told him blankly.

"Byakuya! I told Kurosaki to pick anyone he wanted and that includes you as well. Your clan duties can be handled from the world of the living. Now if Kurosaki has chosen you then you WILL honor my decision and accompany him." Lectured the head captain.

With that Byakuya sighed and reluctantly discarded his captain's haori, and went to stand by his new captain who was grinning his ass off.

"Who are the two subordinates that'll accompany you?" Yamamoto asked the three ex-captains.

"Yachiru and Yumichika will be coming with me, and by the way why don't you have Ikkaku take over as captain. He's already achieved bankai so the rest should be no problem." Kenpachi said a grin.

"I'll strongly consider it Kenpachi and what about you Toshiro?" Old man Yama asked the youngest captain of the soul society.

"As it stands Rangiku Matsumoto will accompany me for now. My second choice isn't quite ready yet when she is done I'll have her join me later." Toshiro explained.

"Fair enough and lastly what about you Byakuya?" Asked the head captain.

"Renji Abarai is my first choice… my second choice like Toshiro's isn't ready and will join me later as well." Byakuya stated with an unusual smile.

"Kurosaki are these choices to your liking?" Yama asked the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo nodded then the old man told him he had one more thing left to give him. Shunsui and Jushiro stood in front of him then presented him with two arm full's of forms he had to fill out. Ichigo had Chad and Kenpachi carry them back to the gate. Once they gathered their final members they made their way back to the world of the living, which would be the start of a new era for Karakura town.

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

Ichigo was currently playing poker with Zangetsu and Higo in his inner world.

"So Ichigo don't you think its bout time you talk to the girls about the whole dating thing." Higo asked smiling at the hand he had.

"Yea I've been thinking about it lately and since we got our new compound all set up… I guess I'll talk to them about it now. Oh yea by the way I got a royal flush." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Son of a bitch!!" Zangetsu and Higo said throwing their cards in the air.

"Hey guys I gotta go think I sense the girls coming in now so we'll play again later." Ichigo said as he went back to reality.

Just as he said the girls were standing in front of his desk.

"So I trust the hollow problem in sector 14 is taken care of?" Ichigo asked noticing their tattered clothing.

"Yea we totally kicked ass!" Nel shouted.

"That's good to hear but I have something to talk to you guys about so have a seat." Said the orange haired captain.

"So what is it you want to talk about Kurosaki sweetie?" Orihime asked her captain.

"Well… um… ok its like this I sorta have a little crush on you girls, but I don't know if I could chose just one and risked hurting everyone else. I know I'm sounding pretty selfish right and--" Ichigo was cut off by something even he didn't see coming.

"I call first date!" Orihime yelled shooting up from her chair.

"No fair Orihime we talked about this and we all agreed that Rukia would get him first." Nel told her.

"Well that's too bad bitch I call him first and hell while I'm at it I might as well fuck him first to." Said the vizard beauty.

That comment jumpstarted a catfight in the middle of his office that caused more clothing to be ripped. Ichigo just sat there dumbfound until someone's shirt fell over his face.

"ENOUGH!!!" Ichigo yelled releasing his spirit pressure.

Everyone with the exception of Yoruichi and Orihime were brought to their knees.

"You mean to tell me that you four had already discussed this shit!?"

"Uh… um… Yes" Nel said with a smile.

"I mean we seen this coming a week ago and we know you aren't the type to hurt others. So we knew you wouldn't chose one of us and that's when we came up with the idea of sharing you." Rukia explained.

Ichigo could hear Higo and Zangetsu laughing their asses off in the back of his mind. But for the time being he'd let it slide. While he was thinking of some sort of plan the girls had come to an agreement and left Orihime and Ichigo alone. When the others were gone Orihime let a sly smirk slip across her pink lips. She went and sat on Ichigo's lap and brought him out of his thinking with a deep kiss.

"Huh… where did everyone else go?" Ichigo asked.

"They left so we can have our date so I'm gonna go get ready, and I expect you to be ready by 7:00. Now go get ready or I'll go tell Kenpachi that you challenged him to an all out death match." Orihime told him.

"Ok ok geez you don't have to threaten me damn. You just make sure you're ready by 7:00." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Just as Orihime left to go get ready Toshiro and Byakuya walked in.

"Captain our last members have arrived do you want to--" Toshiro was cut off by his captain's.

"Sorry guys I gotta date to get ready for so I'll see them when I get back… by the way Nel's in charge while I'm gone." Ichigo told them then flash stepped to his room.

The former captains stood there pale as ghosts when they heard their lieutenant would be in charge again. Last time Ichigo left Nel in charge Byakuya pissed her off with his cold attitude and she made him fight a group of octopus-like hollows ass naked. When Ichigo had returned they told him what happened and he busted out laughing.

"I'm staying in my room until Ichigo returns… I hate that psychotic bitch." Byakuya told the shorter soul reaper.

"Who's a psychotic bitch?" Nel asked sweetly from behind them.

Both males froze in their place as both tried to figure out why they didn't sense her. Toshiro turned and bowed to Byakuya.

"Byakuya Kuchiki… may you rest in peace." After his final goodbye Toshiro ran for the hills well in his case he ran to Rangiku's room.

"Uh… um… gee look at that it's great fucking day outside." Byakuya said nervously.

**~ Later At Around 7:00 ~**

Ichigo waited impatiently for Orihime at the front gate of the compound.

"How the hell can she tell me not to be late when she can't get here on time herself?" Ichigo asked no in particular.

"You wouldn't be talking about now would Kurosaki sweetie." Orihime said as flashed next to him.

Ichigo turned towards and his jaw dropped at what she was wearing. She wore a black sleeveless mid drift top that show a nice amount of her cleavage, tight jeans with a black butterfly on the left leg, her hair was done up a cute bun with a bang falling over her right eye, and finally her lips held an unusual shine to them that made ichigo lick his lips without knowing.

"Are you gonna stand there and ogle me all night or are we gonna go out?" orihime asked him even though she relishing in the fact that she could have that effect on him.

"Oh uh yea where do you wanna head to first?" Ichigo asked his orange date for the evening as they walked down the street.

"Well since its summer how about we go get some ice cream, that sound good to you?" she said with a sweet smile.

Ichigo blushed then nodded his head slowly and she began to pull towards the ice cream shop. After they got there frozen treats the two vizards sat on a bench in the park. They laughed and talked about everything that had happened since they became a squad. The old couple sitting on the adjacent bench smiling happily at the younger couple.

Then some ice cream fell onto orihime's chest and both males began to get nosebleed at the thoughts that ran through their heads.

"Oh no I got ice cream on me Ichigo can you hand me a napkin?" Orihime asked.

"Um we didn't get any so I guess you're gonna be sticky until we find a bathroom." Ichigo said holding back a laugh.

He was shocked when orihime straddled his lap with a sly seductive smirk on her lips.

"Then why don't you lick me clean… unless you want a sticky date." Orihime whispered and brought his head to her voluptuous bosom.

Ichigo felt like some unknown force was controlling him as he began to lap the melted ice cream from Orihime's breast.

"Oh baby that's what I'm talking about. Hey Miliana lets have ice cream for dessert tonight." The old man told his wife with a wink.

"Gregory you old perverted fool you know those days for us has passed and gone." His wife told him.

"I beg to differ sugar puff take a look." Gregory said motioning downward.

"My my I haven't seen that in ages… if that's what it takes to get you up we're buying some porn on the way home. Come on Gregory its party time." Miliana said and began dragging her husband home.

"Are you as creeped out as I am?" Ichigo asked the girl on his lap.

"More then you know come on lets go." She said then went to the park's restroom to clean the rest of the ice cream off herself.

Dinner took a turn for the worst when the waitress hit on ichigo. When she brought them the bill she left her number on the receipt, this prove to be the reason why Orihime broke the poor girls fingers. Now they were walking back home to the compound, and they ended up in the park from earlier. Orihime ran and jumped up onto the fountain gazing at the full moon. Her date stepped up next to her and joined her as they stood in a comfortable silence.

"So did you really have to break her fingers?" ichigo finally asked.

"Eh she didn't need them besides I don't want her masturbating to the thought of you and her together." Said Orihime still looking at the moon.

"You have the wildest imagination I've ever encountered." Ichigo said with a deadpanned look.

Orihime turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then gave him a deep kiss that had his head spinning. The girl then relinquished his lips with a sweet smile.

"But you still love me so it doesn't matter." Orihime told her blushing captain.

They were about to start round two, but they had to jump apart to avoid an incoming cero blast. Both of them activated their combat passes and entered their soul forms. After enough threatening Kisuke ichigo finally got his combat pass modified like Orihime's.

"Who the hell dares to interrupt my date with Kurosaki!" Orihime shouted gripping her zanpaktou in her hand.

Ichigo stood glaring at the figure with his new captain's haori dancing in the wind. Instead of a number embroidered on the back like the other captain's, Ichigo had Karakura going down the back of his haori.

In the light of the moon the two vizards could see an arrancar grinning like a mad man. Orihime just scoffed as if he was trash and this caught Ichigo's attention.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the hollow.

"This bastard is no stronger then you were when you first achieved bankai. Ichigo's eyes hardened when he heard this because he knew how strong he was back then. He could easily take this chump down but he'd let Orihime handled it.

"Ichigo if you don't mind I'll take this bastard out." Orihime told him activating her bankai.

Orihime jumped towards the arrancar and swung Kiria downwards, but the arrancar blocked and the force sent him to the ground below. The arrancar stood up with a smile next he did something that made Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes widen. Their attacker turned his zanpaktou upside down and dropped it into the ground.

"**Bankai: Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** He said calmly and waves of black petal blades came flying at Orihime.

Due to being shocked she got hit by the full brunt of the attack. Ichigo was about to jump in to help until he felt her spirit energy spike. She had donned her hollow mask and with the quickness only a few could perform she beheaded the annoying hollow.

When they returned to their human forms they both felt a little uneasy.

"That was Bya-kun's bankai." Orihime stated.

"Yea I know… I don't like this shit. But what's bothering me is not how he got it more so who else powers have they copied." Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded and turned towards home.

"Come on we have to get back to the compound and let everyone else know what's up." Orihime told him then both began running back home.

One thought ran through Ichigo's head If any of the other captain's powers have been copied then they're screwed.

* * *

I know its been a minute folks but I'm back now so I'm gonna start updating regularly now. So remember to review and enjoy the story. There also might be a lemon next chapter anyway see ya soon.


	7. Let the Dating Games Begin Pt2

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"**Speech"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite-sempai does.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Let the Dating Games Begin Pt.2**

Everyone was in shock at what Ichigo and Orihime had reported to them. The thought of more Espadas arriving was scary enough, but now its also a possibility that they'll have someone's zanpaktou powers.

"The thing is I don't think they've mastered the powers yet. Even he possessed Byakuya's bankai it wasn't as strong as the original. So we should strike before they have a chance to master out powers. Nel, Rukia I want you to send word to the soul society about what's up, Yoruichi see if hat and clogs can get a gate to Hueco Mundo open in the next month, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Kenpachi I want you three to help polish everyone else skills because it's a possibility that we're going back to Hueco Mundo. Now everyone lets move!!" Shouted Ichigo as he gave everyone they're orders.

The new captain took a deep breath and laid back in his chair. He began smiling when he felt Orihime kissing on his neck teasing a sensitive spot that she discovered.

"And what are my orders Captain Kurosaki?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Well technically since our date isn't over… I guess we could have a little fun." He told her with a grin then place a chaste kiss on her thin lips.

"Man our captain sure is freaky I mean who makes out in front of their subordinates." Said a voice that made both Ichigo and Orihime stop what they were doing.

The two orange haired teens slowly looked towards the door with wide eyes. There standing in the doorway was the last of Ichigo's squad.

"K-K-Karin?" Orihime stuttered out.

Decked out in soul reaper clothing stood Ichigo's younger sister and next to her stood their mother Masaki Kurosaki.

"M-Mom?" Ichigo asked not believing his eyes.

"Hello sweetie its been too long since I held my baby boy can I at least get a hug." Ichigo performed the fastest flash in his life as he was in his mother's arms in the blink of an eye.

Grabbing Karin in the group hug he held them as tight as he could. After her shock passed Orihime smiled knowing that now her captain's heart was complete again. She opened her cell phone then dialed a number.

"Hello this Orihime I think you should come to the compound… it has to do with your family." With that she hung up and two seconds later Ishin came bursting through the door with Yuzu thrown over shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT WHERE'S ICHIGO WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!?" Ishin cried out.

"Dad… turn around." Yuzu told him just before she started crying.

"Why what's… Masaki… Karin?" Ishin dropped his youngest daughter and did the same as Ichigo. Lucky for Yuzu Orihime caught and ran to join in the family reunion.

For the rest of the night the Kurosaki family stayed up catching up. While they talked and laughed emotional scars were also being healed. It was probably just after midnight when Masaki noticed Orihime in her son's lap.

"I think your date's a little worn out sweetheart." Masaki told Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo looked down to see Orihime asleep in his arms with a serene smile on her face. Ichigo smiled himself and stood up carrying Orihime bridal style.

"I'll be back guys it seems I have to put someone to bed." He said and started off towards Orihime's room.

He pushed her door open then put her down gently on her queen size bed. Just as he about stand back up to leave her arms tighten around his neck.

"Please don't go Kurosaki-kun… stay with me." She said in her sleep.

Ichigo sighed and climb into the bed with her lying down behind her he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then the two drifted into a deep slumber together not aware of the audience at the door. Ishin closed the door with a smile and looked at his wife would had tears in her eyes.

"They are so cute together I hate that I've missed so much of my children's lives." Masaki said looking at the floor.

"But you're here now and unless you plan on leaving again you have all the time in the world to make it up to them." Said Ishin as he hugged his wife.

**~ The Next Day ~**

Orihime woke enveloped in a warmth that made her feel safe like nothing could touch. She turned over and found the source of her new security was Ichigo. She smiled and began to wake him up with a soft starting from his lips to his chest.

"Hell it that's how you're gonna wake me up maybe I should sleep in here more often." Ichigo said yawning.

"Yea maybe you should but next time we'll lose the clothing." She said getting up and heading to her bathroom for a shower.

"These girls are gonna kill me one day." Ichigo said as walked to his own bathroom.

He took a hot shower then finished with a cool rinse to wake his body up. Finishing up the rest of his morning duties the orange haired young man walked back into his room, and suddenly he was tackled onto his king size bed.

"ICHIGO ITS TIME FOR OUR DATE!!!" Yelled his green haired lieutenant.

"Nel get off at least let me get dressed first." Just as he said those words she yanked his towel off threw somewhere in his room.

"Oh my… Ichigo its so big that's at least six inches. I wonder how big it'll be when its hard." Nel said then began to stroke his member.

Ichigo began to get nervous what if someone walked in, what if his mother or sister walked in. Then Ichigo felt something warm and wet engulf him he looked down to see Nel sucking him off.

"*moans* Nel… s-stop we can't… *groan* we can't do this here." Ichigo tried to tell her but it was no use.

When Neliel looked up at him Ichigo saw something in her eyes that made him think.

"_Sadness, pain, regret… why does she feel this way. No way she thinks I 'm gonna chose Orihime because I slept in her room. *sighs* This is why I didn't wanna choose one of them." _Thought Ichigo as he came to a decision.

Before he could come Ichigo flipped Nel on her back and began to whisper in her ear.

"Nel I'm sorry… me and Orihime only slept that's it… I'll do anything you want so I can make it up to you." Said Ichigo with a soft voice.

When Nel heard his confession she felt a weight lift from her heart and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck then whispered her response in his ear.

"I want you to finish what we started… if that's ok with you." Ichigo looked into her eyes and saw hope. The hope that he would say yes he then leaned down, and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl and lit a fire in her belly.

"If that's what you want." Said Ichigo with a warm smile and took off the red dress she was wearing.

Since she wasn't wearing a bra he didn't have to worry about it getting in the way. Staring at her neck he placed light kisses down to her right nipple. Taking the hardened nub in his mouth he used his tongue to tease it while pinched her left nipple. He reciprocated the same method on her left nipple as he pinched her right one.

"_**Come on Ichigo I know you're virgin but at least don't let it show too much."**_ Higo said in his mind. _**"Here try this move on her and watched the results."**_ Higo said and sent a mental example to Ichigo.

Ichigo started to suck on her nipple then began to rub her southern lips through her light green panties. Like Higo said Nel became to whimper as she grinded in to his hand.

"_**Good now don't lose focus I want you to do this next."**_ Higo said then sent him another example.

A moan escaped Nel's mouth when she felt Ichigo nip her pink nipple and insert a finger in to wet slit. He used his thumb to toy with her clit and nip at her other nipple. Nel's moans got louder when he accidentally found her g-spot.

"_**Hahaha great now that spot you just hit… I want you to insert another finger and show no mercy. Also I want you to do this." **_Higo said and sent him one final example.

She let out a small whine when he stopped his action on her breasts. A muffled scream was heard when he took her clit in his mouth, and used his two fingers to assault her g-spot. Ichigo sped his action up while her breathing did the same. Using his teeth to lightly hold her clit in place he attacked it with his tongue, he used his free hand to massage one of her breast, and his fingers moved in and out of her not forgetting to hit that spot. He inner muscles tightened around his fingers and her juices poured out.

Not giving her a chance to recover Ichigo position himself at her entrance. He looked at her to see if she was ready and she nodded. Wasting no more time he easily slid into her tight wet pussy. Ichigo groan lowly as her tightness engulfed him more and more. Nel on the other hand still being sensitive from her orgasm released an audible scream.

**~ Outside the Door ~**

"Damn they're really doing it." Rangiku said.

Everyone was gathered outside Ichigo's door listening to what was going on in there.

"Rukia if you plan on doing that with make sure I'm not here first." Byakuya said blankly.

"Brother!" Growled a blushing Rukia and she kicked him in the shin.

"Ah… goddamn midget." Byakuya said through his teeth while he held his throbbing shin.

"Lucky bitch." Orihime said under her as she glared at the door.

**~ Back Inside ~**

Ichigo was looking at the door then a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. Nel suddenly found herself face down ass up and her captain began to drill into her from behind. The spectators on the outside noticed the increase in volume and their blushes became redder.

The young first timer could feel himself coming to the end of his rope and tried to pull out.

"N-Nel I'm gonna come!" Ichigo told her as he tried to pull out again, but Nel's legs kept him from doing so.

"Ichigo Kurosaki don't you dare pull out *moan* I want you to come inside and no where else!" She shouted then started to move with him.

"N-Nel *groan* I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled as he exploded inside her.

Feeling his hot seed erupt inside her Neliel came again for the second time. They laid there in each others arms with satisfied grins on their faces. The audience on the outside stood their with jaws dropped and red faces.

"It's a good put her on those birth control pills when she first got here." Yoruichi said with soft laugh.

Just as the two lovers were wandering off into dreamland the room began to get cold. It got to the point everything except them was frosted and they could see their breathes. Then they both heard the cause of the problem.

"**Ban-kai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" **

"**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" **

Then his room exploded in black ice and snow and when the others opened the door they were floor by an intense spirit pressure. Even Yoruichi, Kisuke, and the former captains were brought to the ground. Standing on one of the ice spike stood an angry Ichigo with his hollow mask on, and standing on another spike stood Nel wearing one on Ichigo's t-shirts. But what shocked them was the skull that was normally sat atop of her head was now being worn like a mask. Both captain and lieutenant glared at the two arrancars with furious yellow and black eyes.

"**You two motherfuckers interrupted me and Ichi-kun's snuggle time. For that you will die."** She said with a serious cold voice.

Ichigo sweat dropped. _"Snuggle time really? Well she might have regained her adult body and mind but she's a kid at heart."_

Being caught up in his thoughts Ichigo didn't notice the arrancar appear behind him. Before he could block the strike he was stabbed in the side, and Hyorinmaru's ice started to cover his body.

"**ICHIGO!!" **The arrancars blocked Nel's path to Ichigo then began to attack her.

The arrancar using Toshiro's powers jumped back then his spirit energy spiked. Two clones made of ice form on either side of him. Nel was then surrounded on all sides by the arrancars, while the others were still trying to recover from the pressure that held them in place.

"T-Toshiro look a-at the hollow with your p-powers… he doesn't have the ice flowers. So he hasn't completed mastering Hyorinmaru yet." Renji pointed out.

Toshiro's eyes were wide when he saw this. "No it's the opposite the ice flowers show my time limit of how long I can hold my bankai."

Realization hit Renji like a ton of bricks. "So in other words he's mastered Hyorinmaru."

Nel blocked two killing blows from the clones, and missed the original use Sonido to get behind her. The others could only look on with wide eyes as he charged from behind poised foe the killing blow. Inches from her death a gunshot rang throughout the compound. The Hyorinmaru wielding imposter faded into nothing along with his clones.

"Don't you dare touch my Aneki you stupid bastards!" Yelled a young boy that none of them recognized.

* * *

Hmm I wonder who could this newcomer be? I think my lemon could have been better I tried to make Ichigo seem inexperienced. Seeing as how the kid never even watched porn before so I came up with the idea of having Higo walk him through it. Hoped you enjoyed it my faithful readers.

Aneki = Older sister, or female version of boss.

Sonido = Hollows version of shunpo.


	8. The Second Generation of Espada

**Strawberry Flavored Shinigami**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite-sempai does."

Hey everybody Terrell here well this is gonna make a lot of you sad but after these last chapters, I'm taking a break from writing to get some fresh ideas. So I'm gonna post one more chapter of The Orange Whirlwind and its break time. I'll start posting again January 1, 2010 but fear not I'm gonna leave you guys with a preview of my work for 2010. (Inuyasha): A Man's Worst Nightmare and (Dragonball Z): Neo Saiyajin. Now for the end of the year finale part 1.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second Generation of Espada**

The boy standing on the roof of the compound looked no older then Jinta maybe even younger. His hair was messy and auburn brown, he also had the back tied in a loose ponytail. He wore a simple long sleeve white shirt with a short royal blue vest over it, blue jeans with a white lion's head printed on the left leg covered his short legs. Finally he wore a pair of dark blue steel toe boots with a pistol in each hand. The pistol in his right hand was white while the pistol in his left hand was black.

"**Who are you kid?"** Nel asked as she appeared next to the pistol wielding child.

"No time for that Aneki he's coming." The boy said as they watched the Arrancar with Rukia's powers charge at them.

The boy raised his right pistol and aimed at the Arrancar's head, and next to him Nel raised her left hand then charged up a cero.

"Go to hell you fake ass bastard." Said the blue eyed boy.

"**What he said." **Nel chimed in and soon as he was close enough they unleashed their attacks. The child's reiatsu bullet fused with Nel's Grand Rey Cero and obliterated the copycat Arrancar.

"**You… think you've won… but you haven't we were just the final prototypes. Master Zentoku has already created the next generation of Espadas… and they've mastered their chosen Zanpaktou's."** The Arrancar said as he faded into the wind.

The boy holstered his weapons and jumped down next to Ichigo with Nel following close behind him. When they reached him Orihime was almost done healing him then Nel laid his head on her lap.

"You dumb ass why is it that you can never come out of a fight unscathed. Next time I'm not gonna heal your ass I'll just let you die." Orihime scolded him after she finished healing him.

Her gaze softened then she knelt down next to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't scare us like that again… we'd probably be lost without you." Orihime told him with tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again…" Ichigo told him then sat up and kissed them both. "So are you gonna tell us who you are?" He asked looking at the young boy as did everyone else.

"Geez Aniki I thought by now you'd be able to recognize my spirit energy. At least now I won't have to rely on using you're body to have fun. All the ladies will love my new body even I though I'm a kid now." The boy boasted with a cocky grin.

"I know that attitude anywhere… so where'd you get the body from Kon?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"Well I had Urahara make me one because I was tired of being your sister's little play toy." Kon told him and shuddered at the thought of being dressed up in a dress.

"So what are you gonna do now that you got a body?" Rukia asked the once small annoyance.

"I actually want to join you guys I figured since you'll be fighting the new Espadas soon you'll need a strong fighter like me around to help you." Kon said puffing out his chest.

"Then as Captain of the Karakura Protection Squad lemme be the first to welcome you aboard. Now lets get to training people we have a big battle ahead of us. This time I want us all to come back alive so lets begin." Ichigo told his squad.

**~ Elsewhere in the depths of Hueco Mundo ~**

"Are they ready yet Zentoku?" Asked a cold voice from the shadows.

The man known as Zentoku turned towards the other and smiled. Then suddenly ten Arrancars appeared in the room. The man stepped out of shadows with an insane grin on his face. He eyed his army with a bloodlust spark in his eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to your new master." Zentoku told them.

"**I am Espada 10 Itaki Sutoro and I wield the powers of Kenpachi Zaraki." **Itaki said as he bowed. Itaki wore an outfit much like the former 10th Espada Yammy Rialgo except Itaki wasn't as big. He looked like a high school student with long blood red hair and black eyes. His hollow fragment ran down the sides of his head like side burns while making a bridge across his nose.

"**Hi there I'm Espada 9 Minami Del Rao and I have the powers of Rangiku Matsumoto." **Minami said with a flirtatious smile. Minami wore a sleeveless mid-drift, with gloves that ran up to her elbow. She also wore a miniskirt and boots that ran up to her knees. Her sky blue hair reached down to her shoulders and pink outlined her purple eyes. Her hollow fragment were like earmuffs that connected over the top of her head.

"**Espada 8 Ryunaki Kiatos I possess Mayuri Kurotsuchi's power." **Ryunaki said emotionlessly. He wore an outfit that was similar to Ulquiorra's. His black hair was slicked back into a thick braid. His cold dead eyes glared at the world with pure hatred. His hollow fragment covered the lower half of his face like a ninja.

"**Hiya I'm Espada 7 Suko Muigetsu and I got um… Jushiro Ukitake's power." **Suko said happily. The young girl looked no older than Yachiru but she wasn't an Espada for nothing. She wore a white Shinigami outfit with her blond hair done up in two pigtails. Her hollow fragment framed her black eyes like glasses.

"**Yo I'm Espada 6 Kuko Muigetsu and I have got Shunsui Kyoraku's power." **Said the young boy while he draped his arm around his twin sister's shoulders. He wore a vest with a wristband on each wrist and hakama pants. His hair and eyes matched his sister's perfectly so one would be stupid to say they weren't twins. His hollow fragment framed his eyes like goggles.

"**Hello there I'm Espada 5 Gorio Kyo I possess Soi Fon's power." **Said the tall slim man. He wore a long sleeve top with the left sleeve cut off and hakama pants. The tall male had light green spiked hair and light blue eyes. His hollow fragment was simply three dots above his left eye that looked like piercing.

"**I'm the 4 Espada Inuzaka and I have Renji Abarai's power."** Said the chubby male. He wore similar to the fat Arrancar that went with Grimmjow to Karakura town that one night. He was bald with one purple eye and one green eye. His hollow fragment created a circle around his shiny dome.

"**Espada 3 the name is Ferado Quinto and I possess the powers of Kisuke Urahara."** Said the dark skinned man. He wore an outfit like Tosen's except without the visor. He tied his white dreads into a high loose ponytail with one dread falling over his right eye. His hollow fragment made a large cross in the middle of his face.

"**Espada 2 they call me Anatemaru I possess Genryusai Yamamoto's power."** Stated the shorter male. He wore no top but had gauntlets around both his forearms with hakama pants. He had a black Mohawk and black eyes he also had piercings in his ears, nose, and lip. His hollow fragment formed two stripes that ran next to his Mohawk.

"**Espada 1 I go by Ella Hiatsu I possess the power of Ichigo Kurosaki."** The big chested woman said with a gentle smile. She wore a strapless bra covered with a long button up coat that was buttoned all the way up to with slit in front and back. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled into a curly ponytail on the right side of her head. Her hollow fragment was not visible so what it looked like was a mystery.

"Professor Zentoku you've done… now with these ten warriors I can crush the soul society and that green haired bitch that escaped my grasp. We're is she located now Zentoku?" The man asked with a evil grin.

"She is located… in the world of the living… Karakura Town master Enraiko." Zentoku told the man who turned back towards the shadows.

"I want you all to do one final training… I want you all to create and perfect new techniques using your new powers. You will be fighting against opponents with the same powers as you, and they aren't dumb to lose to their own techniques. At least this way we'll guarantee our victory so I'll give you two months then… we'll kill them all." With that said Enraiko vanished back into the shadows.

"You heard Master Enraiko go start you training now all of you go on git." Zentoku ordered them.

They disappeared then reappeared in a large open area it kinda looked like a coliseum.

"**Man I think that Enraiko is kinda weird."** Kuko said with his hands folded behind his head.

"**Yes I would have to agree with Kuko something about him seems off."** Ryunaki stated with arms in his pockets.

"**Well I think he's cute in that dominate kinda way. He look like he could throw me on the bed and fuck me all night long."** Minami moaned.

"**You are such a whore Minami you'll fuck anything with a dick." **Itaki told her with disgust.

"**Say what you want Itaki but I know one thing… I wouldn't fuck you."** She sneered then turned and walked away with a sexy sway in her hips.

"**I don't see why we have to fight anyway I mean I'm glad we don't have to eat souls anymore but… I just don't get it."** Suko said as she held her knees up to her chest.

The young girl then felt spirit pressure bearing down on her. She looked up to see Anatemaru standing over her with a crazed grin.

"**Listen here you little brat you shouldn't be questioning why we fight as long we get to do it. Maybe I should try my new techniques out on you and--"** He was cut when a huge burst of spirit pressure brought him and everyone else down to the floor.

Every Espada below 5 was flat out on the floor gasping for air while every one else was brought to their knees. Anatemaru turned towards the source of the pressure to see Ella bursting with reiatsu.

"**You listen here sorry son of a bitch if you ever lay even one finger on that child again. I will personally end your miserable fucking existence. Do I make myself clear?"** Ella threatened him calmly when he shook his head and she felt he had enough suffering she released her pressure.

She walked over and picked up the two children then went to lay them down in the room they shared. When she returned everyone was just about breathing normally again.

"**I'm sorry about that everyone now lets began our final training." **Ella said and they each began to practice their individual techniques.

Inuzuka leaned over and whispered to Ferado. **"Just think that's only ten percent of her power imagine what a hundred percent would be like."**

They both shuddered then went back to training while a figured watched them from the shadows.

* * *

The it is folks part 1 of 3 for this year's finale and I'm telling you its gonna end with a BANG! Now the reason I didn't name the color of their Espada outfits is because all the outfits are white. So its no point in me to keep typing white over and over. Also I hope you everyone liked the new Kon and the new Espadas. I think you'll love em even more once you see their true powers. Another thing is don't expect to see a lot of copycat moves from the Espadas they are gonna have their own move sets. Probably about one or two moves will be copied.

Aniki = Older brother or male version of boss.

Reiatsu = Spirit Energy


	9. Winter War All Over Agian!

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite-sempai does."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Winter War All Over Again!!**

Two months went by fast and Enraiko waited in the main hall for his new soldiers. As if on cue nine of the Espadas when he noticed his top fighter was missing he began grinding his teeth.

"Where the hell is Ella!?" Enraiko growled out.

"**I think she is already in her chamber."** Kuko told the growling man who sat on his throne.

"Fine now you all know what we planned, you leave not one of those bastards alive." Enraiko said with vile gleam in his eyes. "Head to you chambers and I shall go and retrieve your opponents." Enraiko said then vanished into the shadows.

"**Is Ella really in her chamber already?" **Suko asked her older brother.

The rest of the Espadas directed their attention to the young hollow as if waiting for an answer. Kuko simply turned and walked off to his chamber where he would wait for his first victim.

**~ Karakura Town ~**

Ichigo was laying on the roof of his newly repaired compound when a gargantua opened up in the sky. Enraiko stepped out and his eyes widened at what awaited him. Down on the roof was Ichigo's entire squad just sitting there waiting on him.

"You knew I was coming." Enraiko stated already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yea so are you gonna lead the way to Hueco Mundo or do we have to find our own ride there?" Ichigo asked with eyes still closed.

"What makes you think--" Enraiko's speech was cut short when Nel lifted him in the air by his neck.

"You… how are you still alive? I know I pierced your heart with my lance." Nel said with malice in her voice that rivaled his own.

Enraiko smirked then disappeared from her grip only to reappear next a newly opened gargantua. Once he ran inside it the squad below took that as a sign to follow him. Everyone jumped in to the gargantua and it closed behind them. When they exited Ichigo noticed that they were in a circle room wit ten doorways.

"Anybody feeling a little déjà vu here?" Ichigo asked thinking about the last time they came to Hueco Mundo.

The only difference this time around was that each doorway had a number above it.

"Alright everyone these are Espadas we're about to fight so I want everyone to divide into teams." Ichigo instructed his squad.

"Me and Chad will take ten." Renji said and once Ichigo nodded the three of them took their leave.

"Masaki, Rukia, and myself will handle 9." Toshiro stated then they were off.

"Me and Uryu will take on the eighth one." Rangiku said as she dragged Uryu down the eighth corridor.

"Yachiru and me will get 7" Karin said and Ichigo reluctantly let her go.

"Well seeing as how I don't need any help I'll take down the sixth bastard." Kon said arrogantly then walk off to his opponent.

"I call dibs on 5." Kenpachi said with grin and proceeded towards his opponent.

"4" Was all Byakuya said as he flash stepped away.

"I'll take number three Ichigo." Yoruichi said and ran off down the corridor.

"Only two left so that means I'm taking the second strongest." Orihime said as she began walking off. Suddenly she was yanked back into Ichigo's arms and he gave her a deep and loving kiss.

"Stay alive Orihime." He whispered in her ear then she took off towards her target.

Ichigo turn towards his lieutenant and the they both raced off towards the strongest Espada.

**~ In Chamber 10 ~**

"Well this is pretty plain its just a plain old circle arena." Renji complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't be complaining about that." Chad told him.

Itaki appeared before the two with a smile before he drew his zanpaktou.

"Where the hell did he come from!?" Renji said as he drew his blade as well.

Chad also activated his powers and readied himself for the Espada to strike. Renji noticed that Itaki's zanpaktou looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it.

"**I see you've noticed my zanpaktou, if you haven't figured it out yet I have the powers of Kenpachi Zaraki."** Itaki said with a smirk while Renji's eyes widened.

"Renji what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"This is gonna be a difficult fight mainly because no one in the entire soul society, know what Zaraki's zanpaktou is capable of not even Zaraki himself." Renji told while he tried to steel his nerves.

"**You'll have to excuse me I don't really don't really like to talk a lot so I'll just finish this quickly. I hope you're ok with that, Rise… Kazefujin!" **A strong wind blew through the arena as Itaki released his shikai.

A giant double edged rested in his hands but Renji could still feel his reiatsu increasing.

"**Disappear into the furious winds, Bankai… Akito Kazefujin!!"** Itaki yelled out and his reiatsu threw Chad and Renji backwards into the far wall.

"Ouch I guess that's to be expected from Zaraki's zanpaktou…. Oh shit." Renji now stared at Itaki holding the same claymore and a humongous dragon made of black winds.

"What the hell is that!?" Chad yelled as he noticed the dragon.

"Chad we can't let this drag on we have to take him out now! Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!!" After he released his bankai as well both Chad and Renji charged at Itaki.

**~ Elsewhere in Chamber 9 ~**

"What the hell going on there is no way she should be able to counter my Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said with sweat dripping off his face.

He looked over to where Masaki was healing a badly injured Rukia. She had charged in at Minami thinking she could easily handle Rangiku's powers, but she didn't count on her summoning actual ash cats which almost tore her to pieces.

"This is getting real bad real quick… looks like I'll have to do it." Toshiro began to glow with an icy aura, his eyes started to glow as well. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" The entire arena became covered in ice as Toshiro stood in his newly mastered bankai.

His ice flowers were no longer present, he now had a dragon's head curled around his left arm which ended with a second sword made of ice in his hand, ice incased his torso in a elegant battle armor, a shogun helmet made from ice incased his head, and ice now covered more of legs.

"_It's a good thing I put that barrier up of we probably would've been frozen solid." _Masaki thought with heavy sigh. "I hope you can hold on for a little while longer Toshiro." She said out loud then went back to healing Rukia.

**~ Back in Chamber 10 ~**

Chad laid in a pool of his own blood with both of arms severed off, and Renji had a deep gash on his back.

"_This is fucking insane I knew the 0 Espada was strong, but he is wielding Zaraki's power like his own. Its almost like he's fighting for a purpose… but purpose could a hollow have to make him fight so fiercely. Usually they like to toy with they're victims, but he's trying to kill us as quick as possible."_ Renji tried to analyze. "Either way there's no way we can win this." Renji said and he finally just collapsed on the arena floor. His bankai reverted back to it normal sword form and Renji's could feel his eyes getting heavier with each passing second.

* * *

Sorry its so short guys I'll be sure to make it up to you all next chapter. You know the deal Read & Review!


	10. Survival of the Fittest

Strawberry Flavored Shinigami

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_**Hollow Thoughts"**_

Now lets begin these epic battles!!! Oh yea and I don't own bleach!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Survival of the Fittest!**

"**Bankai!!!" **Yelled a desperate and bloody Minami and her reiatsu burst forth from her body.

Toshiro who stood there unfazed just smiled as the huge burst of reiatsu died down.

"_So I get to see Rangiku's bankai before her this should fun."_ Toshiro thought as the smoke cleared up.

Minami was now crouched down on all fours with the ash covering her in a cat-like bodysuit. Piercing yellow glared at the former 10th squad captain through the remaining dust.

"**Haineko Usunkei."** With a growl she then disappeared from Toshiro's view. Minami appeared behind him and slashed at his head, but before she could strike she was smacked away by his tail.

Masaki watched helplessly as Toshiro struggled to defend against the agile feline. She claw furiously at his ice armor hoping that to cut him at least once. Toshiro's attacking and defensive power increased dramatically with his newly mastered bankai, but his speed took a severe blow which was causing him struggle against Minami. Her speed had to at least tripled from before, and now it was starting to annoy him.

Finally after many cuts and slashes Minami managed to draw blood from the ice captain.

"Toshiro!" Masaki was torn between helping the young man or healing her son's girlfriend.

"Ma… saki I'm fine now you can go and help Toshiro now." Rukia said with a weak smile.

"What? Rukia are you sure?" Masaki asked still worried about the young girl's health.

"Trust… me I'll be… alright now go aid Toshiro." Rukia told her.

"Very well then… Rise & Destroy, Zentetzusen!" Masaki's power sent a warm yet disturbing sensation throughout the entire frozen area.

**~ Chamber 8's Battle ~ **

"Look like he's finally released his bankai Uryu." Rangiku said with a big grin.

"No need to worry I've fought against Mayuri's bankai before, and I've seen it in action more than twice. We have the advantage here so don't worry Rangiku." Uryu said then swords suddenly shot up from the ground.

The two of them jumped up just in time to avoid being turned into pincushions. But they were cut off guard when swords came down from the ceiling as well.

"_Shit! This is not good!"_ Uryu thought as the blades bore down on them.

"Ash Barrier!" Came Rangiku's furious voice and a sphere of ash surrounded the two of them.

The blades then collided with the ash wall, and while most of them broke a few pierced through.

"**Seems as though I've won this battle, but lets make sure." **Came Ryunaki's cold voice then shot a smog of poison in the air towards the ash ball. _**"Now even if they did survive my Million Blade Massacre, when they come out they'll have to face my poison."**_ Ryunaki thought to himself as he waited for them to emerge.

Inside the ash ball Uryu had a sword running through his left leg pinning him to the floor. Rangiku was also injured with a shallow cut on her right arm.

"So… ugh how long can you hold this Ash Barrier?" Uryu asked as he sliced the blade apart using his Seele Schneider.

"I can hold it for a while why?" Rangiku told him while she began treating his wound.

"Do you think you could reinforce it?" Asked the young quincy.

"Just what are you up to Ishida?" Rangiku asked folding her arms under chest.

"Well during the earlier fight before he unleashed his slug baby on us I set up five Sprengers." Uryu said finally explaining his plan.

"Sprenger? I think I heard of that from Renji… wait you mean that super destructive flashy technique that requires you to trap your enemy. Are you crazy!? And on top of that you set up five of them. You'll kill us all!" Rangiku shouted as she shook him back and forth by his shirt. "Come to think of it I barely saw you move. When did you exactly have time to set your Super Destructive Flashy Technique?" Rangiku asked as she let go of his shirt.

"I've been training my speed and my body ever since the end of the winter war. Its to the point now that I move so fast it seems like I'm standing still." Uryu explained with a proud smirk.

"So why don't we just outrun the blast?" Rangiku ask in a childish manner.

"Because… the first Sprenger I set up… it covers the entire floor. Then from there I set up the rest in a smaller formation." Uryu told his childish partner.

"You. Are. A. Dumbass." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"From what I could see before you put the Ash Barrier around us we're within two of the blasts. All you have to strengthen the barrier, and I'll reinforce it with my spirit energy." Uryu said with a smile knowing that even that might not save them.

"Alright let's do it Ishida." Rangiku said returning his smile.

**~ Back In Chamber 9 ~**

A huge explosion rocked the entire arena bringing everyone to their knees.

"_Rangiku… her spirit energy is…"_ Toshiro thought with a worried glance.

Masaki appeared next to him holding a completely white sword in her right hand, and a completely black sword in her left hand. The black & white aura that swirled around her felt both good and evil at the same time. She was surprised when she felt Masaki unseal her zanpaktou but like any other cocky fighter she underestimated her.

"**Sorry hun but even with your shikai and his bankai you still won't beat me."** Minami teased as she elongated her ash claws.

"That so? Then why don't we try his bankai and my… BAN-KAI!!" She yelled then she became enveloped in a black & white sphere of reiatsu.

"Whoa Ms. Masaki is probably as stronger as Ichigo if not stronger." Toshiro said in amazement.

"The demon that descends into the nine hells will damn you, and the angel that transcends above the heavens will bless us all…" Said Masaki as her voice came from every direction.

Minami was frozen with fear she didn't wanna die, but at the same time she felt as though dying would free her from her own hell. Then the swirling spear of light finally vanished, and in its place was a transformed Masaki Kurosaki. The sword that she held in her right hand was now ignited in white flames, her right eye was now white with a black crossed pupil, and a white angel's wing had spread from the right side of her back. While the sword in her left hand was now surrounded in black flames, with her left eye now black with a white crossed pupil, and a black devil's wing spread from her left backside.

"Zentetzusen Saijinsoku." Then Masaki flash stepped behind Minami, and the two women stood with their backs to each other. A second later blood spewed from numerous slash wounds on Minami's body. Her dark ash armor faded and she fell to the ground. Masaki returned to normal and began to walk back to her younger partner. Seemingly unaware of the danger behind her.

"**YOU BIIITCH!!!"** Minami screamed as she ran at Masaki's back with her blade raised. All of her wounds were gone the only indication that she was cut were her torn clothing. Masaki didn't even turn around or so much as acknowledge the rejuvenated Espada. Halfway to her target blood spewed from Minami's body again from numerous cuts across her body. Toshiro stood in shock as he was a step or two away from killing the girl.

"_**What?, again but this time she didn't even move or draw her sword. Is she really that fast or have I gotten slow? No… its something else." **_Minami thought as she fell back to the floor.

"The thing about my bankai little one is that one sword is meant for death while the other is for life. So every cut I inflicted with my black sword were healed by the flames of the white one. Now here's where it gets tricky notice anything different about your body?" Masaki asked as she glanced at the young girl.

Upon closer inspection of her wounds Minami could see tiny black and white flames in them. She tried to blow them out but they wouldn't go away.

"As long as those flames are there your wounds will keep healing then reopening. Eventually you'll die from blood lost or you'll kill yourself. Either way is fine with me." Masaki told her with a faint smile then she and Toshiro retrieved Rukia, and left a battered Minami in tears as her cuts had reopened for a third time.

**~ Chamber 7 ~ **

"*sighs* This is so boring." Kon said as he leaned against the arena wall.

"*sighs* That it is my friend." Kuko said for his spot next to Kon.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Kon walked into the arena looking around for his opponent until someone called his name._

"_Kon? What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Karin a little ways to his right._

"_Uuuh I could ask you the same thing." He told her then noticed the tunnel that they had went through. "Oh now I get it so tunnels 6 and 7 connects to this one room." Kon said out loud._

"_Well if we're here then where are our opponents?" Yachiru said from atop Kon's shoulders._

"_Will you get off of me you pink haired twit!" The young boy yelled then was silenced by a blow to the head by Yachiru's zanpaktou sheath._

"_Oh quiet down catnip they're here." Yachiru told him as Kuko and Suko appeared in the center of the arena._

"_**Aw man two girls and a little boy, on top of that they don't even look like much."**__ Kuko said unenthusiastically. _

"_Who the hell are you calling little you four eyed twerp!" Kon yelled from his place on the ground then suddenly Kuko was in front of him. "Damn he's fast." Kon thought as he readied himself for Kuko's assault._

"_**I'm not gonna even get involved so Suko you go ahead and take care of these three."**__ The goggle framed boy said as he leaned up against the wall to watch his sister._

_Kon released a deep breath then leaned up against the wall next to the other young boy._

"_**You aren't gonna help your girlfriends?"**__ Kuko asked as the girls began fighting._

"_Nah I don't like to fight girls especially cute ones. Besides if I were to enter the fight then so would you, and Karin and Yachi don't need any extra trouble." Kon replied with a smirk as they watched the girls fight._

_~Flashback End ~_

Twenty minutes of exchanging blows and no one had gotten a single scratch. The two boys were beyond bored now then suddenly the air changed. Their attention was drawn to Karin as her spirit energy started to increase.

"Flash and Crackle, Ayuki!!" A bolt of lightning struck Karin and she was gone.

"What the hell where did she go!? Oh damnit Ichigo is gonna kick my ass for sure this time!" Cried Kon but stopped when a scream echoed throughout the arena.

Karin had reappeared but now she was surrounded by lightning, and her zanpaktou had changed into two identical Sais that she held in each hand. It wasn't her that the boys heard screaming though, Karin had manage to leave a cut on Suko's left cheek.

"Wow strawberry boy's little sister is sooo strong. I wonder if Kenny would have fun fighting her." Yachiru said in amazement.

"**Well since we're getting serious… All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade… Sogyo no Kotowari"**

Suko pointed her sword at Karin and Yachiru, then shot a wave of black water towards them.

"Too bad for you my Ayuki is a lightning based zanpaktou." Karin said and charged towards the shorter girl.

As soon as she was about deflect the wave of water dark spears of lightning shot out and stabbed her.

"Shit I guess its time for me to jump in!" Kon flash stepped and saved Karin from a lethal blow to the heart. When he turned around Kuko was standing next to Suko with his sword drawn.

**"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer"** Kuko called out then released his shikai.

"Roar With Pride, Raito no Raion." Kon recited then the entire left side of his body became incased in white paladin's lion armor.

Gripping his white pistol the young one prepared himself for battle.

"**That's an interesting look you got there."** Kuko said with a cheeky grin.

"Yea I kinda modeled it after I saw Ms. Masaki's bankai that one time. But I can assure you our powers are nothing alike." Kon said and both boys disappeared next small flashes of light and gunshots rang throughout the arena.

* * *

Oh man we're closer to the battles of the top fighters. Sadly I gotta put Strawberry Flavored Shinigami and Orange Whirlwind on hold for a while so I can bring Tasogare Chronicles up to speed. I give it a week or two tops before I update again, but you never know I might surprise you guys with an update before then.


	11. AN

Author Note:

Hey everyone I just wanted to let all my readers know that I haven't abandoned this fic. I'll be updating soon due to not having a computer source, or a means to upload new chapters I've been absent. But now have access to update once more so I shall try to update regularly once more. It'll take a while to get my new chapters up since I have to find my notebooks with the stories in them lol. Anyway to I've posted a new story Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune, so that should keep you busy till I've updated everyone's favorite story.

See ya soon,

FireStyleTerrell


End file.
